A State of Emergency
by Peryton
Summary: The crew has been enslaved on a strange planet and it's up to Captain Janeway's daughter and her friends to get them back to Voyager, easier said than done when you're being held prisoner by the Vidiians. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the official characters**._

_If I have to stay in this Cargo Bay for one more minute I'm going to scream. _Earth Janeway thought angrily. She and the rest of the Voyager crew, excluding the highest ranking officers (which were in the Brig) were being held in Cargo Bay 1. They had been there for almost two days straight, and were starting to lose patience. The aliens hadn't spoken a word to anyone, leaving everyone on Voyager with countless questions.

Arron Paris was leaning on the far wall next to Kavik, Vorik's son. Arron was tall and had bright blue eyes just like his father, but his hair and forehead were clearly from his mother. Kavik was half human but you couldn't gather that from his appearance. The Vulcan was chanting some random Vulcan poetry to the impatient part-Klingon. Naomi, Marianna and James Carey were all resting in the far corner while Kes, Conix and his twin Gavix were attempting to create a translator, so they could ask their foreign and rather cranky guard to bring them some kitchen supplies and reasonable food. The three Telaxians were Neelix's children, but only Kes had inherited her fathers cooking talents. The twin brothers, on the other hand, were natural born engineers and uncanny pranksters.

"If that guy purrs at me one more time I'm gonna hurt somebody." Kathryn Kim whispered softly in Earth's ear. Kathy's hair was short and blond, she had her fathers eyes. "I couldn't agree more." Earth chuckled softly. Earth's hair was long and black, her eyes were bright blue and she wore a tattoo over her left eye, to most eyes she was a mirror image of her father. Their guard was large and heavyset, with extremely large facial ridges and oversized hairy ears.

"If I don't get out of here soon I might lose it completely."

"What do you think they want? They aren't ripping the ship apart, they aren't driving it around the galaxy and waving it in the Kazon's faces, heck, they aren't even assimilating it." Kathy said.

"They might be negotiating with the Captain." Arron suggested as he walked over.

"More likely, they are waiting for assistance. There is not enough room on their vessel to carry prisoners, and I do not believe they are interested in keeping Voyager in one piece." Kavik said.

"Well, whatever their reason, there must be something we can do." Naomi said. As she and her siblings walked over, James was the youngest at five years old, Marianna was fifteen and the two appeared half asleep.

"I'm hungary. Where's Mommy, Nay Nay?" James asked his seventeen year old sister.

"Mommy's busy right now." Naomi said distractedly.

"Hey guys. If you ever finnish talking, I believe our translator is ready for testing." Conix called out while Gavix continued fiddling with the device. Earth led the way over.

"How will it work?" She asked.

"Same way as our translators on the Bridge, I think." Gavix said with a smirk. "Alright, talk away Janeway." He said.

"Excuse me?" She called out to the guard. "My name is Earth Janeway, can you understand me?"

"Shut up." The guard barked dryly. Earth glared at him.

"Might I inquire as to your name?" She said, trying to be diplomatic.

"No, you may not." She sighed loudly and rested her forehead in her hand, talk about uncooperative.

"My friends and I would appreciate it if you could bring us some cooking utensils and food from our Mess Hall. We are hungary." She said. He turned to face her.

"No."

"Then can you at least tell us what you are keeping us here for?"

"No."

"When are your reinforcement ships arriving?" Kavik intervened. The guard stared at him in bewilderment.

"Who told you that?"

"I am Vulcan, and rightly assumed that you would use the most logical course of action. Am I correct in believing you are going to be keeping us in permanent confinement?"

"No. We've made a bargain with the Vidiians." Kathy and Earth exchanged concerned glances. A bargain with the Vidiians could mean only one thing; organ harvesting.

Kathryn Janeway was exhausted, she hadn't slept in days and for the life of her couldn't remember the last time she'd had coffee. But she had other problems to worry about besides her own discomfort; the kids were missing, the Doctor hadn't been heard from, B' Elanna was very pregnant and very cranky, Seven and Harry weren't talking to each other on account of a disagreement over their daughters well being, Sam and Joe Carey were distraught over their missing five year old son James, the strange aliens weren't giving any answers, and nobody could develop a sound plan of escape. Kathryn's head hurt almost as bad as it had the last time they ran into a space/time paradox. Chakotay was massaging her comfortingly, but for all the comfort he could supply, he couldn't offer a solution to their current predicament.

"Mr. Tuvok, do you have any idea about what these aliens might want?" She asked hopefully.

"It would appear that they are waiting for reinforcements, although for what purpose, I can not fathom." He said. Kathryn sighed, in other words, they were stuck and not even Vulcan logic could find a solution.

"Chakotay," she whispered softly.

"Yes."

"You don't think they'd do anything to the children, do you?" He hesitated.

"I don't know if they would or not, but I don't think they have, we'd know if they did. But Earth knows how to take care of herself, regardless, and she has Arron, and Kavik and Kathy and all the others. They're smart kids, I think they're probably fine. Gavix and Conix are probably playing the worlds greatest prank on their guard right now as we speak." Chakotay replied. Kathryn smiled slightly, Earth and her friends were resourceful, but they were still kids and being a mother, Kathryn was worried sick.

"Hey, Seven, didn't you say you'd met this species before?" B' Elanna said.

"Yes, but this species was unworthy of assimilation." The Borg replied.

"Why is that? They seem plenty worthy from here."

"This species has very little technological knowledge, we were captured by our own underestimations. Had we responded more forcefully we would not be in this predicament."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda. Regrets can come later right now we need to get out of here and get this aliens off our ship. Does anyone have any constructive ideas?" Kathryn said.

"I wouldn't try any funny stuff if I were you, Captain." Kathryn stared in surprise at an alien who had just entered. He was holding a crude translator.

"Where did you get that?" Kathryn asked sharply.

"I took it from that charming Telaxian boy. Quite resourceful, your children are. Now, if you want to be diplomatic, I am willing to make a trade that I believe you will find quite satisfying." The alien was stroking the translator lovingly.

"What sort of trade?" Kathryn asked as she and the senior officers stood up.

"Well, I have found myself in a rather, peculiar position. You see I made an agreement with the Vidiians who are always in need of new organs, they asked us to, haul in their catches so to speak, and in return we receive all the technology we gather in the process."

"What's the trade." Kathryn repeated.

"I'm getting to that. You see, one of the ships we caught had some truly outstanding technology that allowed us to scan our home planet for useful substances, one of which is in great demand. However, in order to mine enough of this substance we require a good deal of man power, more than any of our citizens is willing to offer. And here we've found plenty of people to start our mining colony."

"And what is it we can offer you, seeing as the Vidiians have already claimed us."

"Well, we don't need to tell the Vidiians how many crew members we found, I think your children would be wonderful gifts for my alliance."

"And what will you offer us in return?"

"Citizenship on our home planet Diezenoth, you would be required to take your due shifts in the mines but you would have property, jobs, in short we're offering you a life in return for ten of your crew members. We really do prefer to allow our guests to help us of their own will, the results are far more satisfactory. What do you say Captain."

"What are you going to do to us if I refuse?"

"Slavery for all except the ten youth who will be turned over to the Vidiians." Kathryn exchanged glances with her senior officers.

"I'd rather be a slave than agree to place the children in organ processing." Kathryn snarled. The alien grimaced.

"Foolish, you humans are. I don't know why I bothered talking to you." With that he turned and left the Brig.

"If I may, Captain, do you have an alternative solution for the children?" Tuvok asked.

"No, but I will not let them become lab rats for the Vidiians on account of majority." She snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Getting this chapter uploaded was a bit of a pain, it was my first time. I'd like to apologize for any problems this caused (multiple emails for example.)

"And what if I don't." Kathy growled at the guard.

"I will kill you."

"You were going to do that anyway." She pointed out. The Diezens had made contact with the Vidiians and were now trying to herd the stubborn kids into the transporter room. Kathy, Arron, Earth and the twins were cornered against the Cargo Bays left wall, while the others were being shoved into the corridor.

"Why didn't those Vidiians come get us themselves? They really seem to enjoy letting you do all the work." Arron said while he crossed his arms over his chest. The guard growled and in one swift movement sent Arron to the floor, a thin trickle of blood protruding from a cut across his forehead. Earth kneeled down.

"He's unconscious." She said. Kathy and the twins exchanged glances.

"Unless you all want to end up like your friend, I suggest you be a little more cooperative." He snarled. When the children made no response he signalled two more guards over. The first guard grasped Kathy and Conix by the arms and all but dragged them out of the Cargo Bay. The second guard took Earth and Gavix, while the third dragged Arron.

When they arrived in the Transporter room they saw two guards along with the Carey children vanishing in the blue transporter light. Kavik and Kes had already been transported to the Vidiian ship. With a mighty thrust the guard tossed Arron onto the platform while the remaining guards walked the other prisoners on. When the dizzying feeling of being transported passed they were standing in a large chamber. The other Voyager kids were there, along with seven Vidiians and three other Diezens.

"What happened to Arron?" Naomi asked Earth quietly.

"One of the guards knocked him over the head." Earth replied softly as the guard walked her over to stand beside the five other kids. Three Vidiians walked over, and smiled in that rather frightening way of their's.

"Your organs will be much appreciated by our people." One of them said.

"When will you preform the surgery?" Earth asked.

"Oh, not until we return to the home world. You have about two weeks of regenerating yet to go. The group of you will stay with some of our other prisoners, I am sure you will enjoy your time there, there are several interesting species' to meet." With that the Vidiians led them children out of the chamber and into a hall, from which they then descended into a very large prison-like room, with several bunk beds, four of which were occupied.

"So this is their idea of home sweet home." Conix said once the Vidiians had left. Kavik and Earth had already dashed over to one of the cots. Arron had been brought in before them, and was now lying there, semi-conscience, on the rough bedding. "Hey," he said softly as Earth and the Vulcan walked over, "it's good to see a familiar face."

"How are you?" Earth asked as she held his hand. Kavik reached up and analyzed the cut.

"I've been better. I feel a little light headed." Arron said.

"The cut is not deep, but you lost a good deal of blood. You require rest." The Vulcan said.

"I couldn't agree more." Arron said with a smile. "How are the rest of you, though?" He asked.

"We're all fine. According to one of the Vidiians we have about two weeks before they send us to organ processing."

"Darn, I hate long waits." He growled. Earth smiled slightly.

"Just follow Kavik's instructions and get some rest." She said.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Kathryn glared at the Diezen, who was holding the translator. She had just been informed that the transaction between the Vidiians had gone smoothly. Her daughter was officially gone. Kathryn was caught between wanting to scream and wanting to sob. Chakotay, B' Elanna, Harry and the other parents were showing similar emotions.

"We will arrive at Diezenoth by tomorrow. I expect your full cooperation, anything less will not be tolerated." With that the alien turned and left the Brig.

"I can't believe it. She's gone." Kathryn whispered.

"We'll get Earth back. We'll find a way." Chakotay whispered as he held her against him. "We will find her." He repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

"This doesn't make any sense!" Earth exclaimed. Conix and Gavix had managed to access a map of the Vidiian ship, and were astounded to find that it was barely more than a shuttle. It had a Bridge, Sickbay and two large rooms, one for prisoners and one for the Vidiians.

"But if the Vidiians don't have the crew who does? The Diezens said they were going to turn us all over to the Vidiians for organ processing." Kathy said.

"No, no they didn't. They didn't specify who was going to be turned over." Earth said as she began pacing, her hands resting firmly on her waist. "They just said that they had made a deal with the Vidiians."

"Okay, so what's your point?" Kathy said.

"The Vidiians can't hold a hundred and fifty some prisoners on this ship, right?" Earth said, not really expecting an answer. "So they obviously weren't informed about how many people the Diezens had captured, otherwise they would have brought a much larger ship."

"The Vidiians might only get a small portion of the people." Marianna offered from where she sat with James on her knee. "Unlikely," Kavik said, "it would hardly be a fair bargain for the Diezens to receive the majority of prisoners and all of the technology while the Vidiians keep a mere portion of the people."

At this point in the conversation a Vidiian walked into the room and strolled over to the control panels.

"Excuse me?" Earth called out as she walked over to where the Vidiian was standing.

"Yes?" The Vidiian asked irritably.

"I was wondering if you might tell us where you are storing the rest of our crew?"

"They escaped on Voyager's shuttles before the Diezens could take control of the ship."

"Really? I'm afraid that must be impossible, my good sir. You see, we were all being kept in the Cargo Bay after the Diezens took us prisoner. It wasn't until they brought the senior officers to the Brig and moved the older crewmen into the second Cargo Bay that we lost contact." Earth explained.

"Impossible."

"How far are we from Voyager?"

"Four hours at High Warp, but that is of no concern to you."

"If you return to Voyager I can prove to you that what I'm saying is true. All you need to do is scan the ship to realize the shuttles are all in place."

"What if the Diezens launched the shuttles? They may have taken that precaution." Naomi said. Earth thought for a moment.

"How far are we from Diezenoth?" She asked.

"Less than an hour away." The Vidiian answered.

"It is quite possible that the crew was taken to Diezenoth. One scan of the planet should confirm the theory, and we aren't that far away." Earth reasoned.

"And what are we to gain from this?" The Vidiian asked.

"If the Diezens have been lying to you and are stealing the prisoners that are rightfully yours I'd think you would want to regain them. Those crew members represent hundreds of Vidiians who's lives could be saved with a few organ transplants." Earth said.

"Very well, your reasoning is sound. I shall discuss your suggestion with our Captain." With that the Vidiian turned and left the room.

"Earth," Kavik said, "What are you intending to do? If we get the crew back we will be placing them in direct danger, while at the moment, for all we know, they could be perfectly safe and content."

"You may be right. But that is a risk we'll have to take." Earth replied.

* * *

><p>Kathryn's hands were callused and her head was throbbing like a Klingon marching band. <em> I guess that's what happens if I don't drink my coffee in the morning. <em>She along with the rest of the Voyager crew had been working in the mines all day. They were dirty, hot and smelled awful.

Kathryn, Chakotay, Seven and Harry were all heading back to their meagre campsite. The Diezens would not permit the enslaved miners to live amidst the citizens of Theleg, the Capital city. The camp was actually a group of eight wooden shacks filled with mice, rats and numerous other vermin. A small stream flowed nearby and supplied the only source of water. The entire area was patrolled constantly by guards, and three or four would remain with the miners at all times. Kathryn and her three accomplices walked into the third house. B' Elanna was lying down on the floor. Her pregnancy pains had become more frequent so the Diezens had agreed to allow her to remain at camp until the child was born, at which time a Diezen babysitter would be found to take care of the child during working hours.

"How are you?" Kathryn asked as she sat down beside her Chief Engineer.

"Terrible." The part Klingon groaned.

"Have you been able to gather any information on the mining technology the Diezens use to keep this place running?" Kathryn asked. B' Elanna had been working to find out what technology the Diezens used.

"Nope. All I've found is misused technology and a lot of strange gases which they seem to be harvesting out of the ore you guys have been mining. It may be a power source but without a tricorder it's impossible to say for certain."

Seven and Harry were sitting down side by side on a bunker while Chakotay was pacing around the small room. With a crash crewmen Dolby was tossed through the door. He had a bloody gash across his forehead, and had several slashes across his back. Kathryn and Chakotay were at his side almost immediately.

"You were warned that we would not tolerate anything less than your full cooperation." The Diezen guard growled. Kathryn shot him a glare before gently dabbing Dolby's wound with a cloth.

"What happened?" Harry asked after the Diezen had left.

"The guard told Chel and Gerron to carry all of the ore back up to the factory. I told the guard that I would help them, it would have made things go a lot faster and Chel and Gerron might have actually been able to stand up later on if I had." "So the guard beat you." Kathryn whispered.

"Yes, mercilessly."

"What are these, slashes, from." Kathryn asked, indicating the marks crisscrossing his back and shoulders.

"Whips that release some sort of electric charge on contact. These aliens can compete with the Cardassians, let me tell you." Chakotay looked ready to kill after hearing what had been done to his cremate.

_Four hours later_

Three guards were now pacing around the shack.

"I was only just informed of what was done to miner Dolby." The leading Diezen said apologetically. "I had informed all guards that if punishment was necessary we would apply only a very light beating. If the miner continued to irritate us we would intensify our manner. What your crewmen received was the absolute worst treatment we ever devised, I had no intention of administering it upon any of you."

"I believe you." Kathryn said, the Diezen had brought a doctor, and Dolby was now properly treated and resting in his bed.

"I will allow Dolby to rest until he fully recovers. You must understand that it was not our intention to treat you in such a severe manner, you may be under our control, but still I am appalled by what has occurred."

"You may not have had the intention of harming Dolby, but that guard certainly did. I hope you are going to rectify this lapse in control. I do not want to see any more of my crew harmed." Chakotay growled. Kathryn settled her hand on his shoulder, but glanced questioningly in the Diezens direction.

"I can assure you, the guard will receive his due punishment. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to attend to."

"We have to get out of here." Chakotay said.

"I know, we will." Kathryn replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Earth was watching the Vidiian guard closely, he was still sleeping. It was nearly a week since the Voyager kids discovered the Diezen betrayal, and the Vidiians had been working nearly non stop to come to a diplomatic solution with the Diezen council. Earth glanced over her shoulder. Conix and Gavix had logged into the computers mapping system and were analyzing every bit of data they could find. It had taken some time for the kids to rip off a section of metal wall covering and inconspicuously access the main system.  
>Kes and James were playing tick-tac-toe on the dusty floor over in a corner, while Marianna was sleeping in her bed. Naomi, Arron, Kathy and Kavik were all watching over the Telaxian twins' shoulders. Earth glanced back at the guard, still sleeping.<p>

"Hey Earth, you might want to take a look at this." Arron called out in an undertone. Earth walked over to the screen while Kathy moved over to keep an eye on the guard.

"What did you find?" Earth asked.

"The mines all seem to run on a gaseous power system. Similar to a Warp Engine in power." Conix said.

"We've been analyzing the ore the crew is mining," Gavix said, "and it appears that the gas is formed within the stone." "Basically the Diezens are mining Warp Power." Arron said.

"How are they containing the energy?" Earth asked.

"They aren't." Kathy answered from her post.

"They aren't." Earth said.

"Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration." Conix said. "They are containing it, they just aren't containing it _successfully. _" "The entire mineshaft is a time bomb." Gavix said. "One well aimed phaser blast and the whole area for miles around goes up in smoke."

"And the crew is working in there?" Earth said.

"Yes." Gavix replied.

"Who was the meathead who came up with this technology." Earth grumbled under her breath.

"Someone who hadn't created the technology for themselves." Arron replied.

"We have to tell the Vidiians about this. We can't let them blow up those mines." Earth said.

"Maybe we want them to." Naomi said, earning her several bewildered looks. "If the mines went up in flames the Diezens would be distracted with the damage and would probably start attacking the Vidiians. It would be the perfect time to slip back onto Voyager and get the crew back."

"Sure, but if you blow the mines to the stars there won't be a crew to save." Arron said.

"We'd have to get them all out of there beforehand." Earth said thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure if we can in our current position."

"We'd have to make contact with the Captain or one of the other crewmen." Naomi said. "Could you do that?" She asked the Telaxians.

"Sure, we could do that. But chances are that the Diezens are watching the crew while they are mining. Contacting one of them could put their lives in danger." Gavix said. "Plus, they'd need to be using a tricorder or something similar in order to catch on to our frequency."

"How would contacting them make it easier for us to get them out of there?" Kes asked.

"We'd have to convince the Vidiians to stage a ground attack against the mines. That would distract the guards long enough for the crew to get out." Naomi replied.

"Unfortunately it's too dangerous to contact one of the crew, and even if we could the chances of them having any sort of technology are slim." Conix said.

"Do you think they'd force a pregnant women to work in the mines?" Arron said softly, thinking of his mother and unborn sibling.

"I'm sure your mom's fine." Earth said.

"That's not what I mean." He replied. "If my mom isn't mining she would be much easier to contact, plus she's an engineer, if any of the crew have technology she would be the one using it."

"You're right." Conix said while he and his brother immediately started working.

"Hey, guys. Sleeping Beauty is waking up." Kathy said.

"Alright. Gavix, Conix, lets call it a day." Earth said.

"Aye, aye." They said as they replaced the wall over the console they had been working on.

* * *

><p>"So you see, if you take the mining facility by force you would have control over the largest supply of explosives on the planet." Earth said. She was standing in the Vidiian meeting room at the head of the long table. Several Vidiians were watching her skeptically.<p>

"We do not have enough men to stage an attack." One of the Vidiians said.

"Not at the moment. But by tomorrow you could have a fleet of Vidiian ships at your disposal. All you need to do is tell them about the tyranny of Diezens. By betraying your ship they betrayed the entire Vidiian society, possibly taking hundreds of lives. They must pay for such an outrage." Earth said.

"That may be," a different Vidiian said, "but by proclaiming war we would be putting ourselves at risk."

"The choice of action is your own. I am merely explaining the most logical course of action to you. If you decide to let this disgraceful species get away with what they have done it is your own decision, and I will accept it." Earth replied. The Vidiians glanced around the table, a few soft whisperings took place. "Very well. We shall contact our allies. Return to the holding room." A Vidiian commanded. Earth felt like leaping for joy, she'd done it, the Vidiians were going to fight.

* * *

><p>B' Elanna felt sick, very sick. She was going to have her baby soon, she could feel it. She watched from her position, leaning against the wall of one of the shacks, while Dolby attempted to access the Diezen computer, which B' Elanna had found three nights earlier hidden behind a pile of metallic boxes, the same boxes the rest of the crew had been storing mining materials in. She watched as a shower of sparks rained down on top of Dolby's head. B' Elanna sighed.<p>

"Move away from the console, I'll take it from here." She said angrily, she really wasn't in any condition to brainstorm through a foreign database, but considering the alternative. She glanced over the system, it was far too basic to send out anything less than a distress signal.

"Well?" Dolby asked. The two had been hoping to access the weapon holding compartment, instead they'd have to hope someone helpful would drop by.

"The only thing I can do with this thing is send a distress call." B' Elanna said.

"Well that's helpful." He grunted sarcastically.

"It's better than getting electrocuted." She pointed out his earlier flaw. He glared at her.

"Wait a second, I'm reading a localized transmission from a Vidiian ship."

"Can you access it?"

"I think so…. Yes, here it is."

'To whomever is hearing this message, hopefully Lieutenant Torres or at least someone who isn't Diezen.' It was Conix's voice. 'We are all here on the Vidiian ship, in one piece, and are working with the Vidiians to attack the Diezens. Reinforcement Vidiian vessels will be arriving tomorrow. A land assault will take place at your location and attempt to take control of the mines, it is your job to get out of there and into hiding, the Vidiians should keep your guards busy. Good luck, and I hope someone from Voyager is hearing this or we're all dead meat.'

"I can't believe it. They're alive." Dolby said. B' Elanna was speechless.

"You there! Stop!" A guard roared.

"Did you get into the weapons compartment?" Kathryn asked as soon as she walked in with Chakotay and Tuvok. The Captain stopped at the sight of the two crewmen. B' Elanna had several burns running down her arms, and Dolby looked like he'd just been through a fighting match with an angry Klingon.

"What happened?" The Captain asked as she and the two other seniors started cleaning the burns/wounds.

"A guard caught us accessing the control panel." B' Elanna said. "We couldn't get into the weapons but we received a transmission."

"A transmission? From who?" Kathryn said.

"The kids. We heard Conix talking about an alliance with the Vidiians. They're going to attempt to take the mines by force, we'll have to hightail it out of here and get into hiding." Dolby said.

"And the kids?" Chakotay asked, his voice cracking.

"They're all fine." B' Elanna said, a tear of joy slipping down her cheek. Kathryn also looked overwhelmed with joy.

"Well, Mr. Tuvok, why don't you go and spread the news. Make sure they keep this as quiet as possible." Kathryn said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Vidiian's moved silently through the underbrush. Their modified phaser-type rifles at the ready. They were heading towards the Diezen mines, it was early dawn. Besides the occasional bird all was silent, the air was cold, the Vidiian's breath clouded on their lips. There were nearly two hundred troops, all armed, all tense, all very, very angry. The lead Vidiian raised his hand, it was time. The mass of warriors fanned out. The Vidiian's lined up in a semicircle, the only opening was directed towards the city, they couldn't allow a second troop of Diezens to besiege them.  
>The Vidiian's raised their rifles, they could see the Diezen guards, oblivious to the danger. They were pacing around the border, barely six meters away from the enemy. There were twelve of them, twenty or so others were lounging in the entrance to the mines. The lead Vidiian nodded his head. The forest exploded with the sound of weapon fire. Screams rose as the Diezen guards were shot down.<p>

Kathryn sat straight up, Chakotay beside her. The two exchanged a glance, the invasion had arrived.

"Everyone up!" Kathryn shouted over the gunfire, it was unnecessary, everyone was already awake. Tuvok, Seven, Tom, Neelix, Sam, Vorik and Harry had spent the night each in a different shack, they were going to lead each group to safety. "Lets move!" Chakotay called out, helping the younger Ensigns in the shack to get up. Kathryn glanced out of the door, smoke concealed the other shacks, but she could dimly see the shapes of the Vidiians and those of the Diezens as they struggled to fight back.

"We're gonna have one hell of a time getting out of here." Chakotay muttered as he came to stand beside the Captain. "It looks like there's an opening to the south." Ayala offered.

"That's towards the city." Chakotay said. "It's part of the Vidiian strategy I'll wager."

"You're probably right. But I don't see any alternative." Kathryn said. "Lets go." The group cautiously slipped out, trying to crouch as low as possible. They moved quickly, most of the firing was taking place very near the mines, Kathryn guessed that the guards had probably taken refuge there. The group traveled alone for a little less than a mile when they met up with the other groups, which had decided to rest in a stream bed. From their location they could still hear the battle raging on. Harry was leaning heavily on Toms shoulder while the field medic tried to stop the blood flow.

"We need to find somewhere safer than this, Captain. Harry's hurt, bad."

"How bad is it exactly?" The Captain asked as she dashed over.

"He'll survive, but he needs to see the Doctor or at least get some rest while I try to stop the blood flow." Tom said.

"If you have any suggestions about where to rest let me know." Kathryn said as she surveyed the area.

"The Diezens have a large storage area just east of here." Dolby suggested. "Chel and Gerron had to bring the ore there last week."

"Good enough for me. Lets move." Kathryn said. "Chakotay, Tuvok, help Tom with Harry. You'll have to stop the blood on the move."

"On the move?" Tom asked.

"Chakotay, Tuvok, carry Ensign Kim while Tom treats him. Tom, move fast." Kathryn said.

* * *

><p>Earth glanced around the corner, she could see the helm and the single Vidiian who was manning the station, now all she had to do was get in. Marianna and Kavik were still in the holding room quietly shoving three unconscious Vidiian's underneath the beds. Gavix, Naomi and Conix were trying to get into the ships engineering, while Earth, Kathy and Arron were trying to take the helm. Kes and James were also in the holding room. As soon as the Vidiian ships arrived the kids had decided that the only way they'd be able to get the crew back was to get to Voyager, and the first step of getting to Voyager was to steal the Vidiian ship while the Vidiians were distracted with the battle taking place.<p>

Arron was holding a long slab of metal he had rolled into a tube, although it looked rather flimsy the weapon had already done a fair share of damage. Slowly the part Klingon snuck foreword towards the oblivious Vidiian. When he was close enough he raised his arms to strike. Then the alarm went off loudly verifying that the attempt to take Engineering had been less than successful. The Vidiian spun around and lunged at Arron forcing the boy down to the floor and sending the weapon off in the opposite direction.

"Go help the others." Earth told Kathy. The blond turned and shot off, she didn't doubt that Arron and Earth could easily outmatch one Vidiian. Earth dove into the battle and picking up the piece of metal Arron had dropped, struck the Vidiian over the head.

"Drop your weapon." Earth froze, reinforcements had arrived on the ship. "I said drop it." The Vidiian repeated. Slowly the girl released her hold on the weapon. Two Vidiians walked over and grabbed the two kids by their arms.

When Earth and Arron were tossed into the holding room they realized that the others were also there sitting on their various beds. Naomi had a wide cut along her jaw, which Kavik was doing his best to mend. James looked very frightened and was clinging to Marianna, who just looked irritated.

"Well," Conix said, "I guess it's back to the old drawing board." Earth glared at him.

"Very funny." She said.

"I don't think we'll get the chance to, 'go back to the drawing board' so to speak." Naomi said. "I don't think the Vidiians will forget about this, we won't be able to do anything without them watching over our shoulders now that the plan failed."

"I guess we'll just have to wait it out. You never know, we might get lucky." Arron said.

"We would have to be very lucky." Kavik said.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth sighed, she was absolutely miserable. It had been nearly two weeks since she had attempted to take control of the Vidiian ship. Conix and Gavix had not managed to contact the Captain, and for all they knew the crew may not have received the message. She rested her head against the wall and glared at the guard who was pacing over near the door. "We have to get out of here." She growled softly.

"I couldn't agree more." Arron replied. "Unfortunately I don't know how." Naomi was watching the guard closely from the other side of the room. She still had a scar from the wound she received during the failed escape mission. Kavik was meditating on his cot, while Kes, Marianna and James were all still sleeping. Kathy was practicing her fist fighting skills over in the corner, pounding a rather pathetic pillow she'd salvaged from one of the beds, Conix and Gavix were cheering her on.

"I have an idea but I don't like it." Naomi said softly as she walked over and sat down beside Earth and Arron.

"Lets hear it." Earth said quietly.

"It would involve one of us sacrificing ourselves as bait." Naomi warned. Earth nodded in understanding.

"The bait could move into a feigned escape plan and distract the guards while the rest of us escape to the shuttle bay." Naomi said

"But the shuttles could be easily shot down." Arron pointed out.

"Not if we mix in with the troops going down to join the fight." Naomi replied.

"It's the best plan we have. I'll stay and play bait." Earth said.

"What! No, no that's ridiculous. There must be another way." Arron hissed through gritted teeth.

"If one person can save all of you and the rest of the crew it's a sacrifice worth making." Earth said. Arron glared at the ground. Naomi watched them silently.

"I'll tell Conix, Gavix and Kavik. The others don't need to know until the last minute." Naomi said as she turned to talk to the others.

"Make sure you get the crew back to Voyager, Arron. And, tell my mom what happened. Please." Earth said softly. Arron turned to look her in the eye.

"I will." He said softly. "And I will come back for you." Earth sighed in frustration but didn't argue with the persistent part Klingon.

* * *

><p>Earth dragged the guard over to a stack of cargo barrels and shoved him behind them. The alarm had gone off as soon as she'd knocked the Vidiian over the head, apparently security was even more thorough than she had predicted. She had managed to avoid three groups of security thus far, but she was heading straight to the Bridge and could expect more trouble. It had been decided that the best place for her to be captured would be the place with the most Vidiians and the main security stations, it wouldn't do any good if the kids tried to escape while the lead security Vidiian was still paying attention. Slowly Earth pulled herself to her feet and jogged down the hallway. The alarms were still blaring, and she could feel her head pounding in tune. A phaser fire near her right shoulder alerted her to the presence of a pursuing group of guards.<p>

"You! Stop!" One shouted. Earth picked up speed and shot around a corner where she ran straight into another group of Vidiians. As they reached to restrain her she ripped herself out of their grasp and continued running towards the door leading onto the Bridge. She barely noticed when a streak of phaser fire nicked her arm. From behind a Vidiian lunged foreword and grabbed her by her hair, despite the pain she tumbled through the door onto the Bridge where the senior Vidiians stopped their work and turned to face the heap that had fallen through the door. Three Vidiians grasped her by her arms and lifted her off of the ground.

"Transfer her to Takor's ship. Stress the need for aggressive security measures, we don't want this one to get away again." The Captain said. One of the restraining Vidiians nodded and dragged Earth's limp form off of the Bridge, but not before the girl caught a glimpse of the fleet of troop vessels, two of which came from her current ship.

Earth gasped in pain as the guard literally threw her into the cell. A force field immediately went into place.

"Try any funny business, missy, and you'll be sent directly to organ processing."

"Why haven't you sent me there already?" She asked.

"Because the Captain Takor is cunning." The Vidiian said. That sent a chill through Earth's body. 'And I will come back for you.' Arron's words shot through her mind. _ Who knew we Starfleet recruits could be so predictable. _Earth thought to herself as she studied her wounds. _I just hope they all get back to Voyager, Mom will make sure Arron doesn't fall for the Vidiian's plan._

* * *

><p>Kathryn watched as Tom did his best to comfort his wounded friend. Harry had been getting increasingly worse over the past two weeks. They still hadn't heard anything from the kids, or anyone else for that matter. Seven was pacing angrily over by the entrance to the storage area. She was obviously concerned for her husbands health, but couldn't find any sufficient means to express her feelings. Meanwhile B' Elanna was expected to give birth any day now, and Kathryn was hoping beyond hope that they would be back on Voyager before it happened.<p>

"How is she?" Kathryn asked as Chakotay walked over. He had just been sitting beside B' Elanna, and looked rather concerned.

"Alright, but we need to get her back to Voyager, very soon."

"I hope nothing happened to the kids."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Chakotay said as he sat down. Tuvok and Ayala were standing guard beside the door, both were completely focused, although they occasionally glanced over their shoulders to watch the furious Borg as she stormed around the room. They could still hear the distant sound of weapons fire back at the mines, what they couldn't hear was the quiet whistle as the explosive gas escaped through a slight puncture in the pipes.

"Captain may I suggest that Seven work to find a means of contacting the children." Tuvok said, Sevens pacing was apparently getting on his superior Vulcan nerves.

"Good idea." Kathryn said with a smile. "What do you think Seven? Care to give it a try?"

"Very well, all though the chances of my being able to locate them are slim." The drone said with a nod as she turned and vanished into the back of the storage area.

"Why'd you do that?" Tom asked Tuvok in sarcasm. "She wasn't _annoying_ you was she." He said mockingly. In their dark predicament it had been very difficult for the usually playfully helmsmen to find anything worth making fun of.

"Return to your duty, Lieutenant." The Vulcan said. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport." He grumbled. Harry chuckled softly but immediately started into fit of coughing, Tom went to work offering him water and trying to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Arron stared out of the view port from his position at the piloting chair. Naomi was sitting in the copilots seat and was fiddling with the com-frequencies. Conix meanwhile was scanning the surface for Voyager. On the other shuttle Gavix was doing the same thing for the crew while Kavik and Kathy sat in the pilot and copilots chairs. The younger kids waited patiently in the back seat.<p>

"I think I have the other shuttles frequency." Naomi said as the computer made an affirmative beep.

"I just hope you aren't wrong, or this will be a really short rescue mission." Arron said.

"Naomi to Kavik, come in." She said.

"Kavik here."

"Good it's them." Naomi said to Arron. "Have you had any luck finding the Captain?" She asked.

"Yes. Gavix has succeeded in locating them in a storage building about three miles from the mining site."

"Good, have you been able to verify that they're all there?"

"Yes, but Gavix has detected a rather alarming occurrence." Naomi glanced at Arron who was pointedly fiddling with the helm controls.

"He has detected a consistent leak of the gases in the mine. It appears that a pipe was fractured and as a result is now releasing the substance. The entire area is liable to explode." Kavik said.

"Wonderful, more good news." Arron said sarcastically.

"I have located Voyager." Conix said.

"Alright, we're gonna go for the ship, you guys, take care of yourselves." Arron said.

"Understood." Kavik said. "We will rendezvous on this planets moon."

"How do you plan on getting there?" Arron asked.

"Gavix has located a grounded Diezen shuttle not far from the Captains location, it has received minimal damage and has enough room to contain the entire crew."

"Alright, we'll see you at the moon." Arron said as Naomi closed the line.


	7. Chapter 7

Arron studied the map closely. Conix and Naomi stared over his shoulder. The youths had used the shuttles equipment to create a rough scan of the area, unfortunately the resulting image was difficult to decipher and somewhat disheartening. Voyager was being kept, by their estimations, in a large factory beneath the ground, hidden at the base of what appeared to be a large government tower, if the Diezen even had a government.

"Is there any way to get a more detailed image?" Arron asked Conix.

"Not without Voyager's equipment, this shuttle is very basic, technologically speaking." The young Telaxian said. "I may be able to detect shielding devices, weapons strongholds, or other area's of high energy concentrations. But still, the information would be rudimentary, hardly sufficient for an invasion plan."

"We also have to worry about getting into the city in the first place." Naomi pointed out. "We can't just land the shuttle at the front door, we have just started a war and are trying to slide through the defences with a stolen shuttle."

"We'll have to ditch the shuttle outside of the city somewhere." Conix offered.

"We can't, we don't have time." Arron said. "The mines could go up in flames any minute, we can't be walking around on the ground when that happens, we either have to be flying away with Voyager or at least underground."

"It's a risk we'll have to take. There aren't any alternatives." Conix argued. Arron glared at the map with its rather pathetic information.

"We'll need a distraction in order to slip into the city. We can land the shuttle just outside the gates and set it to autopilot, straight towards that other building just south of the stronghold. While the Diezen are distracted by the feigned attack we can slip in and make the actual assault." Arron said, finding an alternative.

"It's risky, but it's the best idea yet." Naomi said. Conix grunted consent.

"Alright, Conix prepare for landing. Naomi see if you can find a way to slide away from the troops without attracting attention." Arron commanded as he began drawing out the invasion plan on the map.

* * *

><p>"How's the plan coming, Arron?" Conix asked as he searched the ship for any useful technology, primarily weapons.<p>

"Finished. Just give me a sec to set the autopilot…. I got it. Alright lets get out of here." He said as he and the Telaxian dashed out of the shuttle with two phasers and something that looked remotely like a tricorder. Naomi was already outside scanning the densely wooded area. With a metallic hum the shuttle lifted and shot off in the direction of the city.

"Do your scans register anything?" Arron asked the part Ktarian.

"Some residual weapon signatures, I think, and what could be humanoid life forms. Damn, why can't the Vidiians have decent technology."

"Oh, come on, Naomi. What would be the fun in that." Conix replied as he too started scanning the area.

"Lets sight see later and find the ship now. This way." Arron said as he marched off into the foliage. Naomi and Conix exchanged a glance, then dashed after him.

Conix could hear some bird-like creatures screeching out overhead. While he was distracted he ran headlong into Naomi, who consequently ran into Arron.

"Ooof." The Telaxian grunted.

"Yike! Arron, mind telling me why we stopped?" Naomi said.

"I think we stopped because some lump-headed Klingon put on the brakes." Conix joked as he rubbed his bruised nose, Ktarian's had hard backs.

"Ha, ha." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Would you two please shut it!" Arron growled over his shoulder.

"Why? What's going on?" Naomi asked.

"If you cared to open your eyes once in a while you'd notice the hundreds of Diezen troops hammering through the forest."

"Oh." Naomi muttered ashamed. The foliage was in fact concealing the opponents sounds quite successfully, the little group of Starfleets probably wouldn't have heard a phaser beam if it zoomed right past their ears.

"How'd you catch that?" Naomi asked, still struggling to see the Diezens, which were wearing camouflaged clothing.

"Vidiian indecent technology." Arron retorted. Conix chuckled.

"I wish I'd thought of that one." He said. Naomi elbowed him in the gut.

"Come on, lets go this way." Arron said.

"There must be hundreds of troops here." Naomi commented as she followed the part Klingon. "I'd say the Vidiians are losing this battle."

"Who cares. We just have to get out of here." Conix said flatly.

"But still, what if Kavik can't get to the crew fast enough, this whole rescue plan could go up in flames."

"Yeah, and if we don't get moving we're going to go up in flames. Come ON people." Arron said, he was already a good two meters ahead and almost completely concealed by the foliage.

"Mind if I ask why you're so darn impatient?" Naomi asked.

"Because the faster we find Voyager the faster I can go find Earth Janeway." Arron retorted without looking back.

* * *

><p>Earth was pacing around her prison, but she couldn't think of a way out of her predicament. Her only solace was that Arron and the others had escaped and were more than capable of getting the rest of the crew to safety. Earth tried not to think of what her fate would probably be, her mother had taught the young Janeway from a young age how to close off that part of the brain which holds the most distracting emotions. Earth had learned well, and had used the skill many times, but never in such a doomed situation. The girl sighed deeply and halfheartedly pounded her fist against the metallic wall. A tear slowly slid down her cheek, the worst part wasn't that she was going to die, her organs spread across the Vidiian community, but that she wished her mom would come and save her even at the risk of the crew. <em>No, <em>she silently screamed _A Captains first obligation is to their crew, not their family. Mom will get them home safe, and that's all that matters._ With that the broken Janeway collapsed on the cold floor and wrapped her trembling arms around her knees. Slowly she began to search her mind for the one comfort she still had, the comfort her father had given her. She opened her eyes in a grassy plain facing a handsome deer. 'Hello little one.' It said.

* * *

><p>Chakotay watched the chaotic situation before him with a grim smile on his lips. Kathryn was pacing tirelessly, the pale B' Elanna was breathing heavily as a result of her pregnancy pains, Tom was alternating between holding her hand and comforting her and checking on the very ill Harry Kim. Tuvok and Ayala were still standing at the entrance, doubtlessly debating the various uses of speculation. Neelix was trying to keep the crew morale up, no small job in their situation. Seven was still unsuccessful in contacting the kids, but no one was particularly surprised by this. A sidetracked Drone without Borg technology couldn't be expected to successfully accomplish much of anything.<p>

"Kathryn, you might as well settle down. I think you might be wearing away the floor." Chakotay said with a dimpled smile. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"I just hate not having any control over what's going on."

"Don't worry, the kids will be here." Chakotay comforted, but he was feeling very unsettled by the whole situation. From their current position they couldn't keep track of the battle raging near the mines, and sending out a scout was too risky. The other debate was how the kids would arrive and how they planned to get the crew back on Voyager. Chakotay gently wrapped his arms around his stressed wife.

B' Elanna let out a strangled gasp from the other side of the room.

"Where's the Doctor when you need him." Tom growled as he dashed over to his wife. Chakotay and the Captain were at the Chief Engineers side instantaneously.

"Lets move her somewhere less crowded." Kathryn said. Chakotay, Tom and Tuvok carefully lifted the huffing Klingon and carried her into another room. Kathryn followed behind, stooping down to check on Harry. Glancing around she called over Dolby and Chell to carry the other patient.

"I think it's about time we set up a sickbay don't you." She stated in her husbands ear as she walked into the small room. Tom was working over B' Elanna tirelessly. Tuvok, meanwhile returned to his station along with the two former Maquis who had, rather carelessly, dropped Harry in one corner.

"I hope those kids arrive soon." Kathryn said softly.

"Yes, they might miss all of the action." Chakotay jested as he stroked B' Elanna's hand comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Kavik was scanning the screens tirelessly, searching for red blip that would doubtlessly signify human lifeforms.<p>

"I don't know how you plan on finding them." Kathy grumbled from the pilots seat. "That map is about as old-fashioned as my Dads clarinet."

"I will not deny, this equipment is not ideal. However, the planet is devoid of human life with the exception of our crew, any differentiating image can doubtlessly be used to track them." Marianna and Kes were gathering together supplies, while little James trailed behind them trying to get his hands on a phaser-like weapon.

"How long until we reach the grounded ship?" The Vulcan asked.

"Ten minutes, more or less." Kathy replied.

"Which is it, more or less?"

"Get used to human terminology, Vulcan. Ten minutes if nothing goes wrong. More if something does, less if something goes strangely right." Kathy said.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

It only took Gavix a matter of minutes to fix the engine and get the grounded ship running again.

"It is illogical to fly the ship to the crew. I suggest we travel on foot. Gavix, you shall remain with James and Kes. Kathy, Marianna and myself shall attempt to recover the crew." Kavik said. Gavix nodded and tossed a crude combadge into the Vulcans hands.

"Keep me posted." The Telaxian said with a wink as he turned and vanished into the ship.

"Lets go." Kathy said as she held her weapon at the ready and slipped off into the underbrush. Kavik and Marianna followed closely behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Arron watched the troops running in the direction of the now smouldering shuttle, which had just collided with the building. Naomi was tense, and Conix was exceptionally stiff. They were all hiding in a garden, complete with several bizarre plants which grew thickly and, by human standards, were rather unkempt.

"Lets move." Arron said softly as he spotted three officers rushing towards the building containing Voyager, it was time to put their plan in motion. Naomi raised her weapon and dashed off to hide behind a tree along with Conix. Arron meanwhile let out a very soft, pssst, catching the three jittery officers' attention. Holding their weapons at the ready the three Diezens advanced on the garden. Arron, maintaining a safe distance, gave one of the fronds a good shove, causing the appearance of an animal scuttling through the underbrush. The Diezens visibly tensed, they were scrawny things in comparison with the guards Arron had seen back on Voyager when this whole mess had started. The three officers slipped tensely into the garden, and were soon concealed by the overgrown plants. With impeccable timing Naomi released a wide phaser-like beam, stunning the Diezens. Conix dashed forth and quickly removed the over garments, handing them to Arron and Naomi to put on. Thankfully the helmets the Diezen wore had visors which left the rather suspicious faces of the Klingon and Ktarian in shadows. The jackets were a muddy brown with a high collar. The outfit was completed with high boots and baggy pants. As the three emerged from the fronds another Diezen dashed over.

"Eh! What are you doing in the gardens? You're supposed to be warning the Chief! Get a move on, Darwiv, before I have you denoted!" The angry officer shouted as he shot off.

"I suggest we follow his instructions." Arron said as he dashed off through the streets towards the building.

"We're here to report to the Chief!" Arron said to the testy looking female Diezen at the front desk.

"Name please." She said in a monotone.

"Oh, really. We're in a time of war, lady. The Chief deserves to receive updates hastily." Conix said.

"We are required to follow protocol. Name please." Arron rolled his eyes grabbed his hands into a fist and slammed them on her head with a sickening thud.

"You handled that well." Naomi muttered. Arron grabbed the lady and dragged her into an adjoining closet.

"Hey, when someone stands in your way you knock 'em down."

"I hadn't realized you'd taken such a firm hold on the Klingon lifestyle."

"Half and only half."

"Yeah, right. Tell that to her."

"Remind me to apologize later. Lets go find Voyager." Arron said as he shot off with his friends close behind.

* * *

><p>Conix reached out and grabbed the Klingon by the shoulder just before the boy would have flung himself around a corner.<p>

"Five of them, we have to find another way." The Telaxian said. Telaxians had acute hearing abilities, although not as finely tuned as those of a Vulcan, they were still superior to humans and almost any other breed of humanoid known to Starfleet.

"How about this?" Naomi offered as she pointed to a large pipe running in the ceiling and down the wall with an iron mesh opening.

"Obviously a heat dispenser." Conix said softly. "Very poorly built."

"Who cares? It's a way out." Arron said as he ripped away the grid and crawled through.

"Oof, tight fit." Naomi said as she shoved her way in.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Arron grumbled.

"They can probably hear us. How about we be as quiet as possible." Conix grumbled. He hated tight spaces, somewhere in his family a claustrophobia gene had slipped down to him, and now he was sweating profusely, breathing heavily.

"Conix, are you alright?" Naomi asked. She could hear his panicky breathes.

"Fine." He said tightly. "Just keep moving." But as they continued the slow crawling, it became apparent that the young engineer was anything but fine. It wasn't until Naomi and Arron heard sobbing that they risked stealing a few words of encouragement.

"I have to get out. I have to get out. Don't keep me in here. I won't stay. Let me out!" The Telaxian screamed despite his friends attempts to calm him. They all froze as they heard footsteps charging through the corridor below them.

"Alright, Conix. You win. We're getting out." Arron said. "If memory serves there's a small security room just ahead. Come on Conix. You can…" The Klingon's sentence was cut short a laser shot through the piping and seared his chest. The boy refrained from screaming, and instead crawled forward as fast as he could, the wound burning with all the heat of a sun going supernova. It was another three or four minutes before the exhausted boy shoved out the iron grate and toppled into the security room. Naomi followed and swiftly locked all the doors. Then she helped haul out the panicking Telaxian, who was by this point a completely disoriented mess. Arron forced himself to his feet and, while fighting the overwhelming pain, tried to focus his mind on the situation at hand. He gasped in pain and leaned against a console.

"We need….. to create a ….diversion….something to… distract… them …..while we…. escape." The rapidly fading Klingon said. Naomi glanced up.

"What if we were the distraction?" She asked.

"Wha….. what?"

"What if we made it seem like we were the bait and the real invasion was going on at the other end of the building. Can Voyager be accessed from the other side?" Naomi said, silently scolding herself for not memorizing the map. Arron searched his memory, but sense was rapidly fading.

"Yes." He said softly. "You can….. access it from….. the other… side."

"Good. Arron? Arron!" She said as she dashed over to the collapsed boy. He was ghostly white, his eyes closed and his hair stuck back with sweat.

"Conix!" She called out.

"Yeah." He said weakly.

"I need your help. Can you set off some alarms along the corridor?"

"The corridor we were supposed to use to get to Voyager?"

"Yes."

"I can do that." He said as he staggered over to the security console. His fingers slowly danced across the screen. "Done." He said flatly. Naomi stared around her. Could she really pilot Voyager on her own without Arron's help? Could Conix really keep all of engineering in check while still getting over his recent panic attack? _One thing at a time._ She told herself. _One thing at a time._

"It's working." Conix said from his area watching the guards dash from their current position surrounding the security room to the area being barricaded.

"Good. Can we safely move from our current position to Voyager?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Alright, lets go." She said as she tossed a weapon to Conix and braced herself against Arron's considerable weight. Conix walked over to the door and shakily pulled it open. Struggling, Naomi hauled the Klingon out and charged as quickly as she could. Conix trotted behind her occasionally adjusting Arron's position.

"Get into that console and shut down the forcefields." Naomi commanded through gritted teeth when they stormed into the massive ship holding bay. Conix shot over and, with an electric hum, the forcefields vanished.

* * *

><p>Trembling beyond control, Naomi unceremoniously dropped Arron on the bio-bed.<p>

"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram." She commanded. The Doctor appeared beside her.

"What is the nature of your medical emergency." He said. "Naomi, you're back! Is everyone else…."

"No, just Conix and myself. Arron's hurt, bad. Help him and contact me when he wakes up." Naomi said as she replicated a com-badge, pinned it to her chest and dashed out.

"Nice to see you too." The Doctor mumbled as he began working on Arron.

"Naomi to Conix." She said as she tapped her badge.

"Conix here."

"Can you get the engines online."

"One step ahead of you. All systems are online, get to the Bridge and get us out of here."

"You got it." She called, adrenaline pumping through her. Picking up her pace she dashed onto the Turbo-lift and bounced on the soles of her boots while she waited for the door to open. When it did she dashed onto the Bridge and straight to the Helm. Within moments she started the ascent. The ship lurched violently.

"Watch what you're doing will you!" Conix screamed over the com.

"Doctor to Naomi."

"Naomi here."

"Arron has been treated but is still unconscious."

"Didn't I tell you to tell me when he wakes up."

"Yes, what I actually called for was to ask you a question."

"It better be quick, I'm kinda busy."

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Naomi fell silent.

"Uh, theoretically or in actuality?" She asked.

"Forget I ever asked. Doctor out." Naomi sighed deeply.

"This is Naomi speaking." She called out through the Computers com signal. "I suggest you hold on to something. This could get bumpy."

* * *

><p>The alarms had been going off for what seemed to Earth like eternity. She'd caught bits and pieces of conversations, and from what she could deduce the Diezens had taken the battle to the Vidiians, meaning it was now not only a terrestrial battle, but also a space battle. The lurching of the ship was causing the young Janeway's stomach to do summersaults, a less than pleasing sensation. She groaned at a particularly violent tremor, and that's when she heard the unmistakeable sounds of shuttles being launched. Some inner instinct told Earth that those shuttles wouldn't be coming back.<p>

"Oh, Gods. Don't let me be right." She muttered. If she was right, which she sorely hoped she wasn't, the ship had sustained critical damage, possibly to the engines, or the weapons. If that was the case inertial dampeners would begin to shut down, and, if they were close to the planets atmosphere Earth would be in for a very rough landing. Suddenly she was tossed in various direction around her cell, when the spinning stopped she was completely disoriented. _Inertial dampeners are offline._ She thought to herself as she struggled to stand up. Another spin and she was thrust straight into the cells metallic wall. With a creak the metal began to buckle, and, with another spiral and slam, Earth torpedoed through the new door and onto the corridor. Not sure what else to do the girl rolled over beneath a console and gripped for dear life. There was no doubt in the girls mind that the ship was nose diving through the atmosphere. Then the ship made contact and everything went black.

* * *

><p>The entire crew froze as they heard the explosion. Kathryn felt her heart stop beating, she instinctively reached for Chakotay's hand. After several minutes of silence Tuvok spoke:<p>

"It would be logical to assume that the Diezens have begun to fight the Vidiians at their 'home turf' so to speak."

"Yes, I suppose it would." Kathryn whispered softly. But the sound of the explosion had roused something within her, a detail she had forgotten.

"Tuvok?" She said.

"Yes, Captain."

"Didn't we discover misused technology and unidentifiable gases leaking from the mines?"

"Yes, Captain. But we were unable to find any other useful information regarding them. Why do you ask?"

"Because most gases, especially energy sources, are exceptionally flammable." Realization shot through the senior officers. Seven immediately shot off to track down any information regarding the power running the mines.

"For once, I hope you're wrong." Chakotay muttered.

"So do I, Chakotay, so do I." Kathryn whispered in response. "If the kids don't get here soon, there may not be a here to get to."

"Captain!" Tom's frantic voice carried from the 'Sickbay.'

"What is it Tom?" She asked as she and the Commander strode in.

"B' Elanna's giving birth Captain. And I have absolutely NO IDEA what I am doing!" He was hysteric.

"Calm down, Tom. Childbirth is a completely natural biological function." Chakotay said, imitating the Doctor. The pilot glared ruefully but said no more. Harry, who was lying down nearby. Raised one pale hand and settled it on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tom. B' Elanna's tough, and she's already done this before. She'll be fine."

"But she's never done it in this kind of situation. And she's in pain. If I can see it you can see it."

"Just calm down, Mr. Paris. B' Elanna will do the rest." Kathryn said as she settled down and rested a hand on the mans shoulder.

"Easier said than done." He grunted.

* * *

><p>Kathy stalked through the fronds with delicate footing, she could hear Kavik and Marianna just behind her, and far off in the distance she could hear guns firing, along with another explosion she falsely assumed was something in the range of a bomb.<p>

"How much farther to the warehouse, Vulcan?" She asked.

"Not much farther. I suspect we shall arrive shortly." He replied.

"I hope shortly is before the mines explode." She said.

"Yipe!" They heard Marianna screech from behind. They both spun around to see her firing frantically at three Diezens hiding behind a fallen log. The young red-head had blood slowly dripping from a laser wound in her leg. The Vulcan and part Borg fired their lasers and within minutes had stunned the soldiers and blasted away several pieces of wood.

"Is she alright?" Kathy asked impatiently while Kavik studied the wound.

"It is a trivial wound. The blood flow is already slowing. We may continue, although more caution would be advisable." Kavik said with a raised eyebrow. Kathy rolled her eyes and stalked off with her friends just behind. It was a good hour and a half before Kathy finally caught sight of the warehouse.

"I think Vulcans and Humans have a different definition for 'shortly'" Kathy said grumpily.

"If you had taken greater care to avoid the seven groups of guards and had followed my instructions at the riverbank we would have arrived by Vulcan terms, which is the equivalent of one or two minutes."

"Can you two just stop arguing already? Lets get the parents and get out of here." Marianna said as she approached the building.

"CAPTAIN! IT"S THE KIDS!" They heard Ayala shout from the doorway. Marianna smiled broadly and galloped up to the building with Kavik and Kathy just behind. When the later two entered Sam and her husband already had Marianna in their tight grip. The Captain and Commander were standing side by side expectantly. Kathy and Kavik exchanged glances, thinking of Earth, who had sacrificed herself to save the others. In the background, in another room entirely, Kathy caught sight of her extremely pale father lying on his back. Terror cursed through her. She also notice, in some part of her conciseness, that Tom and B' Elanna were sitting beside the Ensign, with two twin infants resting against the mothers chest.

"Kavik, report." Kathryn commanded.

"Gavix, James and Kes are all waiting back at the Diezen ship. It sustained minimal damage and will be sufficient for our escape."

"What about the others?" Kathryn asked.

"Arron, Naomi and Conix are currently in the process of recovering Voyager, we will be reuniting with them on this planets moon." Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged terrified looks. Kavik and Kathy did much the same.

"In order to escape from the Vidiian ship one of us was required to stay behind and act as a diversion. Earth would have nothing less than to make the Captains sacrifice." The Vulcan said. Kathryn bit her lip but nodded.

"Very well." She said, her voice strained. "You've done well. Lead the way." She said. From here Tuvok took over, rounding up the crew and herding them after the three children. Kathryn meanwhile walked at the end of the line beside her husband. She was fighting back tears and was trembling uncontrollably. Chakotay had successfully bottled up his emotion for the time being, but Kathryn could see right through him, right into the overwhelming sorrow that raged behind his eyes.

"We can't go back for her, Chakotay. If we get off of this planet we can't go back and put everything at risk again." She whispered, her voice cracking. Chakotay said nothing, for once in his life, the former Maquis was speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

Naomi was sweating profusely, her entire body was stiff from stress. She might have been the oldest youth living on Voyager, but she had absolutely no idea how to fly a Starship.

"Doctor to Naomi." The voice rang over the com.

"Naomi here." She replied with a gasp.

"Mr. Paris is awake."

"Good. Send him to the Bridge as soon as you can."

"Very well. Doctor out." Naomi sighed with relief. Arron was a very good pilot, although he couldn't compare with his father or Earth Janeway. Several tense minutes passed before the Turbo-lift doors opened and Arron walked in. He was still a bit pale and his clothes were ripped but otherwise he seemed to have completely recovered.

"Are you well enough to fly?" Naomi asked.

"That's why I'm here." He said. With that he slipped into the pilots seat and calmly began making adjustments. Naomi meanwhile dashed over to the Ops station, her preferred position.

"There are five Diezen shuttles approaching. They're powering weapons." She said.

"Are the shields up?" Arron asked.

"Affirmative."

"Good."

"Four Vidiian ships are pulling into range. They're trapping us Arron!" She exclaimed.

"Power weapons!" He shouted, going into evasive maneuvers.

"Direct hits on two of the Diezens." She said after a few minutes.

"What about the Vidiians?"

"No significant damage. We're not penetrating their shields."

"Adjust the frequency. Find a way to break through." He ordered. The ship lurched violently.

"Shields down to ninety percent!" Naomi shouted out as soon as she'd regained her balance.

"Keep firing!" Arron shouted.

"We have penetrated one of the Vidiian's shields. Their weapons are offline." Naomi said.

"Good, keep firing!" Arron said.

"Hey, Arron." Naomi said after several minutes.

"Yes."

"I'm picking up a human life-form."

"What?" He said thinking he'd heard incorrectly. "Is it the rest of the crew?"

"No, just one human. The crew is several miles from here, I'm only using short-range sensors, we wouldn't pick them up."

* * *

><p>Earth struggled under the weight. Her face felt like it was on fire, her head was pounding, she just wanted to sleep and never wake up, but she was running out of oxygen. She struggled to lift herself and gasped at the pain in her leg. Trying not to put too much pressure on her leg she heaved up against the metal above her. She yelped, her shoulder screaming out in pain. Her chest was burning, she just wanted to stay still, maybe then the pain would stop. Another heave with the other side of her body and the metal cracked and split open. She sucked in the air, coughing slightly on the smoke. She glanced around. She could see several burnt trees and the rest of the ship, or what was left of it. She started analyzing her injuries. Broken leg, several broken ribs, third degree burns, probably a concussion, maybe internal bleeding, a dislocated shoulder and who knows what else. She struggled out of the hole and leaned heavily on the still smouldering metal, letting out a strangled sob at the heat. She limped over into the forest and leaned against a tree. She couldn't sit down, she probably wouldn't get up again if she did. Then she heard the gun fire. She glanced up at the sky and saw Voyager flying away from five Diezen ships, she could see four other ships, most likely Vidiian, higher up in the atmosphere. Voyager was struggling, that much the girl could tell. Moving as quickly as she could the girl limped off in the direction of the mines, she had an idea.<p>

The ground fighting was over by the time she got there, it had now moved up into Space. Corpses were scattered around the ground, weapons too. Leaning over and letting out a gasp as she did so, Earth grasped a laser weapon and limped towards the mines. She could see the pipes and the thin stream of blueish gas streaming out. _One well aimed phaser shot and the whole place goes up in flames._ She thought as she raised her weapon. Then she felt the tingling, it stopped momentarily, then started again.

* * *

><p>"I can't get a lock on her!" Naomi shouted.<p>

"Keep trying!" Arron ordered as he continued guiding Voyager out phaser fire.

"Alright I've got her. I'm sending her directly to sickbay." Naomi fell silent. "Arron,"

"Yeah."

"The mines are exploding. A chain reaction is going off."

"Get her out of there now!" The Klingon exclaimed. Then the power of the explosion hit Voyager and, powered by the strength of the explosion, the Starship soared out into space. The Diezen ships had exploded into little balls of fire, while the Vidiians had been propelled out of control. The Bridge went silent.

"Doctor to Naomi." The holograms voice broke the silence.

"Naomi here."

"For future occasions I would appreciate it if you would inform me when I am going to be receiving a patient." Naomi and Arron stared at each other in pure joy.

"Naomi?" The Doctor asked when the girl made no reply.

"Understood. Naomi out." Arron turned back to the Helm, despite the fact that what he really wanted to do was run down to Sickbay and see Earth. When he had Voyager on a course for the moon, however, he decided Naomi could spare him for a few minutes.

"Naomi, you have the Bridge. I'll be in Sickbay." Arron said as he vanished into the Turbo-lift.

When he walked into Sickbay the Doctor was working furiously on his patient. Arron walked over, part of him wanting to cry, and part wanting to punch someone.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Alive. And that's about the best news I can give. She has suffered severe injuries, third-degree burns, brain trauma….."

"Will she recover?"

"Under my care? Certainly. But it will be a good three weeks before she's in any shape to walk around or return to her quarters."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work. Let me know if anything changes." Arron said as he left Sickbay.

"Naomi to Arron." Arron tapped his com-badge.

"Arron here."

"Report to the Bridge immediately."

"On my way." He said as he picked up speed. When he stepped on the Bridge the view screen showed a large Diezen ship.

"They're hailing us." Naomi said.

"Visual." He said. Then he found himself staring at the smiling Captain Janeway.

"Hello, Mr. Paris, Miss Wildman." She said. "Prepare to be boarded."

"Aye, aye, Captain." He said just before the image vanished.

* * *

><p>"Captain." Arron said as he approached her and Chakotay in the transporter room.<p>

"Yes, Arron."

"Mind taking a visit to Sickbay with me?" He said with a small smile.

"Lets go." Kathryn said. Arron detected a very faint strand of mourning in her voice, he had a feeling Kavik had told her about Earth's sacrifice.

"How do you feel about having twin sisters?" Chakotay asked.

"Excited. I can't wait to meet them." Tom, B' Elanna, Harry and Earth were all in Sickbay, along with the little twin Klingons. When the three walked into Sickbay it was a truly wonderful sight that met their eyes. Tom and B' Elanna were sitting next to each other on one bio-bed, one of their daughters sleeping on her mothers lap. Harry was sitting on the bio-bed next to them, looking better than he had in weeks. And sitting on a third bio-bed, with the Doctor hovering over her and the second twin resting contentedly in her arms, was Earth. Her face was still ravaged by burns, obviously the Doctor hadn't gotten around to fixing the visible wounds just yet. The young Janeway was smiling down at the little Klingon, whispering something no one could here.

"Earth." Kathryn gasped. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Arron smiled broadly and walked over to see his new sisters.

"We named them Rosie and Jenna." B' Elanna said to her older son. Earth lifted up the infant and handed her to Arron. The boy smiled and walked over to embrace his now extended family. Earth meanwhile found herself caught in her mothers tight embrace, her father wrapping his powerful arms around the two.

"We thought we'd lost you." Kathryn whispered.

"I thought so too." Earth replied softly.

"This is all sweet and everything, but I have work to do." The Doctor said briskly. "Visiting hours are later this evening, you're more than welcome to come back then." He said as he shooed the Captain, First Officer and the young Paris out into the hallway.

"Terrible bedside manner. Just terrible." Arron commented.

Over the next few weeks Earth continued to improve, and Voyager continued its journey across the Delta Quadrant. The Captain often wondered who had won the pointless fight between the Vidiian and Diezen empires, but in reality she really didn't care. The parents and kids had all received days off for catching up, the Paris's received about a week of free time to spend with the two little Klingon angels who now inhabited the Starship. Earth had been nominated the unofficial babysitter whenever Tom and B' Elanna were busy, which suited the young Janeway just fine. At the Doctors orders she had been restrained to her quarters and the mess hall until she fully healed. This made life exceptionally boring, and Arron's little sisters helped pass the lonely days.

The End


End file.
